Take Me or Leave Me
by Magikme13
Summary: Oneshot, songfic, SASUNARU/NARUSASU. Based upon a scene in the Broadway Musical Rent. WARNING: Shonen-ai if you don't like then don't read, all flames will be laughed at and ridiculed. "Take me Naru--" "Oh, Take me Sasu!" "Take me baby, or leave me..."


**Yay! Okay so reason for this oneshot (and it shall remain a oneshot so don't ask)...I recently watched the movie version of the Broadway Musical _Rent _and instantly fell in love with it. But my mind, ever stuck in FanFiction mode, kept screaming at me to write this. For those of you who have seen the movie/play will probably notice the changes I have made to make the pairing SasuNaru/NaruSasu work in this setting. Though it wasn't all that hard and the changes were not all that major because this song is sung between two women lovers, Maureen and Joanne, in the actual musical.**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Naruto or the amazing musical phenomena that is _Rent._ This story is purely fan-made.**

**Warning: Mild Shonen-ai, swearing, and alcohol reference. Probably some OOC here and there, too.**

_And now without further interuptions, I give you...um...this?_

* * *

Pleasant music flowed through the air, mixed with idle, casual chatter. A sign was placed on a table in the lobby of the country club, gold with deep red and black trim.

_**Konoha Hills**_

**Country Club**

Today in the Main Ballroom:

_An Engagement Reception_

_From __**Uchiha Itachi **__for His Brother_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

And his partner

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Through a pair of tall cherry wood doors to the left of the plaque a gathering of many people, of all kinds, who were soon silenced in their conversation-making by the clink of a silver butter knife against a Champagne glass. All eyes turned to the holder as cleared his throat.

"I'd like to welcome everyone," Uchiha Itachi annunciated, his long raven pony-tail swinging slightly as he looked over to the clothed table where his sibling and his lover was seated, "and congratulate my little brother, Sasuke."

Everyone in the room clapped as they watched the younger heir blush lightly, yet noticeably against his pale cheekbones. He ran a spider-like hand though his midnight locks and softly smile up at his brother with his obsidian eyes.

"On," Itachi interrupted the applause, "On his wonderful choice of life partner, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke looked to his right to see his blonde laugh and place a hand behind his head in embarrassment, his deep sapphire eyes shining in excitement.

Naruto's best friend, Kiba, gave him a heart-filled slap on the back, "Congrats, man!"

Sasuke smirked and placed his hand atop of Naruto's considerably tanner one, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Would everyone please stand?" Itachi requested, gesturing with his own arms. Once everyone was standing, Itachi raised his glass of Champagne, "And let us toast to the future of Sasuke and Naruto."

"Here, here," the party chorused, laughing.

"Cheers!" Sakura exclaimed behind them, her cute bubblegum hair held back by a powdery yellow ribbon that matched her outfit perfectly.

The celebrated couple had one arm around the others waist, bodies pressed together at the side, and raised their glasses, the crowd following their lead, chiming them against one another's. Sasuke took a small polite sip of his expensive red wine while Naruto downed the remains of his own Champagne, clearing his throat afterward.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly into Naruto's ear.

As Naruto turned to acknowledge his boyfriend, the Uchiha un-expectantly pressed their lips together momentarily. After that moment had fully passed, they pulled away; Naruto's scarred cheeks pulling up into a broad grin while Sasuke just stared slightly down at his prize in pride.

Everyone began to converse once again, all congratulating Naruto and Sasuke on their engagement.

"I'll be right back," Naruto told Sasuke, slipping out of his possessive hold and made his way to the small golden trimmed bar, his friends and guest speaking briefly to him along the way.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Temari called, nudging her lazy-ass boyfriend in the side roughly with her teal dress clad elbow.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grunted, but waved and smiled nonetheless, appeasing his girlfriend. Naruto smiled back.

"Yay, Naruto-kun!" Lee cheered and gave the Uzumaki a thumb's up, from where he sat pinned under Gaara, who was seated upon his boyfriend's lap, "The youth oozing forth from you and Uchiha-kun is most invigorating! Yosh!"

"Uh, thanks Lee…" Naruto watched as Gaara took the last shot of his wine before smirking at his blonde friend and giving him a very out-of-character wink through one of his mint colored eyes, for good luck.

As Naruto approached the alcohol assortment, he asked the bartender, through his fake smile, "Got anything stronger than this?" He tapped an unopened Champagne bottle for emphasis.

"Sorry," the short haired brunette said, polishing a glass, "Wine and Champagne is all we have, unfortunately."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned before snatching up a new glass of Champagne and drinking it an ungodly speed, reminding himself of his guardian, Tsunade, who couldn't be here today due to an emergency surgery at the hospital she managed.

After the glass was emptied of all its contents he placed it heavily back upon the bar and looked at the bar tender, noticing his eyes were almost as dark as Sasuke's.

"Hi," The blonde greeted perkily, sticking out his hand for a shake, "I'm Naruto."

"Sai," The young man retorted, grabbing onto Naruto's out stretched hand.

Back near his table, Sasuke was speaking with his long time friend, Hyuuga Neji and his younger cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. The dark haired girl looked incredible in her strapless, knee-length lavender dress; as did Neji in a dark violet silk shirt that complemented his eyes.

"Congratulations, Uchiha," Neji said, "'Got yourself quite a catch there."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed good humouredly, "Tell me about it."

The trio chuckled lightly.

Hinata spoke up, "But, you a-and Naruto _do_make a-a good c-couple, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke smiled at the compliment, "I wish you a-all the happiness in-in the future."

"Thank you Hinata," The older male pulled the fair-eyed girl into a friendly hug, "Naruto and I are really going to try and make this…"

Said blonde's strident laugh met Sasuke ears and he turned to where it came from with a smile, but soon that smile faded to a glare of jealousy as he watched Naruto place his hand on the bar tender's forearm to lean forward and fiddle with a necklace hanging on the dark haired man's neck.

"Oh," Naruto breathed, fingering the tiny silver calligraphy brush hanging from Sai's throat, "I like this. Where'd you get it?"

"Old friend," Sai raised his hand up to touch the pendant himself, thoughtlessly. "I see you have one, as well."

"Huh?" Naruto attempted to look down at his own lean neck.

"This," Sai explained, his paled hand darted out to hook his index finger around the black cord resting on the junction of Naruto's shoulder and neck and pull forth a necklace from under the blue eyed male's dress shirt.

"Ah, that," Naruto smiled down at the long blue and round green gems, "My guardian, Tsunade-baa-chan, gave that to me when I first went to live with her. Awesome isn't it?"

"Very."

Naruto smiled cheekily once again at the smirking Sai.

Sasuke had seen enough.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Sasuke asked the two Hyuugas, who nodded and stepped away to make small talk with Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke quickly stalked through the mingling guests, promptly ignoring their attempts to start up a conversation with him. Soon he reached his boyfriend and the bar tender.

Naruto was laughing charmingly, reaching out for another glass of alcohol, when he spotted Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke said nothing as he wrapped his fingers around Naruto's wrist and took the wine glass out of his palm, placing it and his own down on the table beside one another.

"Could you excuse us?" he asked Sai, not waiting for an answer as he guided Naruto away from the bar.

"Whoa, Sasuke, easy," Naruto pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grasp and stared up at him with a concerned smile on his scarred cheeks, "What's up?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke crosses his arms and glares slightly at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto raised his hands up defensively. Sasuke nodded his head toward Sai. Naruto laughed breathily, "We were just talkin'."

"Right," Sasuke stretched the word out in disbelief.

"Sasuke, we were just talking," Naruto assured the raven, as he snagged another Champagne from a passing waitress, taking a sip.

"Naruto, please," Sasuke growled, "_Do not_ do this today."

Naruto's face became hard and slightly annoyed. He tapped a near-by woman on the shoulder, one of Itachi's associates, "Hey, Miss? Could you hold this for a sec'?" he held out his full glass to the girl.

"Of course," she replied, taking the glass from the boy.

"Thanks," Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "You know what, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass?" Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at the flippant tone Naruto was using, "I can't take much more of this," he told, "This obsessive compulsive, control freak, _paranoia_."

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Like last night at that club," Naruto continued, "_You_ went home all of a sudden and I had to get _Jiraiya_ to take me home after his shift was over. Do you know how _bad _that man's car smells?"

Sasuke steeped closer, "You were flirting with a man in leather," he pointed out.

Naruto advanced forward too and raising his voice he defended, "There will _always_ be men in leather coming onto me!"

Everybody's head swiveled on their necks to get a good look at the couple once Naruto had said this, looks of confusion and befuddlement stamp into their features.

"Give me a break, Sasuke," Naruto huffed.

Now with everyone's unwanted attention on them, Sasuke began to feel uncomfortable.

"Every single day I walk down the street, I hear people say _'Baby, so sweet,_'" Sasuke stood straighter as Naruto got closer, singing, trying to have some domination over the position.

"Ever since puberty…everybody stares at me," Naruto gesture to everyone in the room as he sang this, "Boys," He gesture to Sai who stood there looking dead to the world, "Girls," He gesture to Hinata across the room who blushed madly as she recalled her childhood crush on the blonde boy.

"I can't help it, Sas'ke," Naruto shrugged, showing that there was nothing he could do about the way he looked and how handsome everyone said he was. Sasuke shook his head and turned away from Naruto and began to walk away, trying to avoid the situation entirely. But, Naruto would have none of that and trailed after the dark eyed man.

"So be kind and don't loose your mind," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's thin wrist and spun him around, "Just remember, that I'm yours, Sasuke," Naruto shamelessly got down on one knee and continued, Sasuke rolling his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend singing to him like a Broadway show.

"Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be," Naruto slowly began to rise, forcing Sasuke to run his hand down his chest, "And if you give a damn; Take me Sasuke," Naruto rested Sasuke's hand on his groin, which caused Sasuke to make a horrified expression for a moment before wrenching his palm free and looking around at the witnesses to the scene.

"Or leave me," Naruto held his hands up as if surrendering to the death glare the Uchiha sent his way.

Sasuke began to walk away again, but a gasp from the crowd behind him signaled him to turn around.

"Take me, Sasuke, or leave me," Naruto sang from atop a table and spreading his arms out wide (almost as if were going to fly away), he walked in between the thin glasses meant to hold the guests wine and alcohol, that had been stacked upon one another.

"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun," Naruto began to unbutton the few snaps on his black suit jacket, "This King needs his stage," Naruto slipped off the coat and walked down the table farther and up to a ice-sculpture of Sasuke that Itachi had had specifically carved for the occasion.

Sasuke walked back toward Naruto leisurely, watching how this would unfold.

"Sasuke, let's have fun!" Naruto wrapped his jacket around the carving's shoulders, not caring that the ice began to immediately melt under his warm article of clothing, "You are the one I choose! Folks would_ kill _to fill your shoes!" Naruto leapt off the table, making the glasses quiver in fear of being toppled and the guests gasp in dread of Naruto injuring himself.

Naruto landed safely upon the ground and then proceeded to lean back against the table-top and picked up a wine glass, rolling the neck in his fingers, "You love the limelight, too, Sasuke," Naruto threw the glass up in the air without batting an eye lash, making his audience, once again, inhale nervously.

Sasuke quickly dashed forward and caught the glass in mid-air, only a few feet away from being smashed.

"So be mine," Sasuke looked up to Naruto, standing over him, one of his fingers hooked into the hem of his pants, the other latched unto the bottom of his shirt, "And don't waste my time," He pushed the hem a little lower and pulled his shirt up a little higher, "Cryin', '_Oh, Naruto. Are you still my,"_ Little lower, little higher, "_my_, _my baby?_"

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke hurriedly placed the glass atop the table and proceeded to chase Naruto around the ballroom as to make sure he didn't strip in front of all of the residents.

Naruto laughed and pulled his pants back up to their original height and smoothed his white vintage shirt back down over his abdomen, "Take me for what I am," The blonde followed his angry lover out of the ballroom, "Who I was meant to be…and if you give a damn," They were back out into the lobby of the country club now, where Sasuke began to flee up a flight of white carpet stairs. "Take me, Sasuke, or leave me."

"No way," Naruto called out, making Sasuke pause long enough to hear him out, "Can I be what I'm not. But hey," Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto feeling down his own body, "Don't you want your boy hot?"

Sasuke allowed himself a smirk as he watched Naruto with some amusement.

"Don't fight, and don't loose your head," Naruto traveled up the first few stairs, "'Cause every night," Naruto smirked and pointed to himself, preparing for his next statement, "_Who's in your bed?"_

Sasuke noticed that the whole party had followed them out into the lobby, everyone watching his blonde as the boy preformed just for him.

"_Who?_" Naruto demanded, but Sasuke said nothing.

Determined, Naruto got down on his hands and knees and began to climb up the rest of the stairs toward Sasuke, "_Who-o-o is in your be-ed?"_Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's calve and rubbed his face against him like a cat would. The effect reached it full potential when Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his infamous foxy grin, making his scars stretch across his face.

"Kiss Sasuke," Naruto ordered and brushed his lips above Sasuke's clothed knee cap for emphasis.

"It won't work!" Sasuke told Naruto, grabbing the blonde's free hand and bringing him up to his full height, "I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep," He flung Naruto's hand to the side, "Na-ru-to, what's my sin?"

Naruto rolled his cobalt eyes and laughed a single chuckle, making his shoulder bounce once.

"Never quit. I follow through," Sasuke's blood began to boil as Naruto's rolled his neck in a bored manner. But Sasuke wanted his full attention, "I hate mess but I love you." Sasuke wrapped one hand around Naruto's waist and with the other one stroked the blonde's thigh up and down.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at Sasuke's daring attitude and the fact that the raven had just declared he loved him, which was a rare and miraculous occurrence in itself.

"What to do with my impromptu, Naruto?" Sasuke slid down the blonde's body, causing him to blush a dark pink, "So be wise, 'cause this Uchiha satisfies!" Sasuke ran a hand over Naruto's defined chest and smirked as he also rubbed the palm over the Uzumaki's overly sensitive stomach, the ideal place for tickling and other activities.

But as suddenly as the new and bold Sasuke had came, he went, snapping up into a standing position and holding Naruto away at an arm's length, "You've got a prize who don't compromise," Sasuke stated, smirking, "You're one lucky bastard!"

Sasuke suddenly took off his own black suit jacket, throwing it into Naruto's arms, and then rolled up the sleeves of his blood red silk dress shirt until they reached his elbows, "Take me for what I am!"

"A control freak," Naruto leaned over the banister and said this to the on looking party guests.

"Who I was meant to be…"

"A snob yet over-attentive," Naruto grinned, "A lovable droll geek."

Sasuke walked down the stairs haughtily, back rigid, "And if you give a damn, you better take me, Naru'," Sasuke mocked his pet name for Naruto, who yelled as loud as he could,

"And anal retentive!"

"Or leave me!" Sasuke finished, strutting into the billiard room next door.

Naruto growled in frustration and threw Sasuke's jacket sloppily into Itachi's arms, trailing after the raven furiously.

"That's it!" Naruto and Sasuke sang at each other.

Sasuke announced, "The straw that breaks my back."

The two males got right up into each others face, "I quit!"

"Unless you take it back," Sasuke suggested before turning his back on the blue-eyed man, making his way to the opposite end of the room almost.

"_Men!"_

"What is it about them?" Naruto questioned one of the baffled women in the room who had been playing pool when they had been so rudely interrupted by the party of people parading in to see how this spat would come out.

"Can't live with them—" Sasuke started.

"—or without them!" Naruto finished coming up to the opposite side of the pool table Sasuke was on.

They both slammed their palms upon the fuzzy green surface of the table as hard as they could, glaring each other down, "Take me for what I am!"

"Who I was meant to be!"

"Who I was meant to be!"

"And if you give a damn," Naruto hoisted himself up onto the table, crawling across it and pushing away all the offending pool balls in his path.

"And if you give a damn, you better," Sasuke held his arms out to the side expectantly for his blonde, who's eyes had gone from a beautiful blue to a passionate red, "Take me, Naru."

"Oh, take me Sasu!" Naruto ground out, swinging his legs around him so he can step off the pool table, "Take me or leave me!"

Sasuke placed a hand on each side of Naruto's ass and leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together harshly and giving Naruto full view of his now scarlet swirling eyes.

"Take me—" Sasuke said '_Naru' _while, of course, Naruto cried _'Sasu'_, as farther and farther the raven leaned the Uzumaki back until it looked as if Naruto had finally succumb under Sasuke's being. A few more inches and Naruto would be laying flat on the table, but at the last minute, Naruto shoved Sasuke off him and jumped off the pool counter.

Sasuke stumbled backward toward yet another exiting door in astonishment.

"Or leave me…"

Naruto back up to the way the all came in, the crowd parting for him and said to Sasuke, almost sadly, "Guess I'm leaving…"

Sasuke stood tall and said, "I'm gone."

* * *

**I kinda hate to leave it all sad and broken up like that but, like I said this was a oneshot written on a whim, so there is no more to come sadly enough. But that doesn't change the fact that you should write reveiws, because everyone likes getting reveiws on their work. And for those of you reading this wishing and hoping that I would update my other...counts silently to herself upon her fingers two, stories...I'm sorry, I've just hit a really bad writter's block and the plot bunnies of doom are feasting upon the flesh of my vunerable brain. Seriously, I have three other stories in the shop! chainsaw revving up in back round**

**places football helmet on head, bracing herself...Review!...please?**


End file.
